Comfort Girl
by justbeyour1
Summary: Edward thought Bella was like comfort food. Simple, tasty, hearty. There was just a serious problem. She was more than inaccessible. She was forbidden.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All about twilight belong to SM. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort Girl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Edward was bored. Reading papers about college courses and scholarships was the last on his list for that Sunday afternoon. His head was still heavy due to Emmet's party the night before, the last party before his senior year in school.

"One more year," he thought and pushed all those papers down on the floor. He lazily put his hands behind his head and started humming a melody that suited his mood. It was soft, and dark and short but he just couldn't get it out of his head. He was sure of one thing though... No one in school could imagine their star athlete singing a lullaby.

Edward Cullen had the air of a rock star and almost everybody treated him as one. Almost everybody... His first day as a senior was filled with new classes, meetings with the team, catching up with pals, checking new girls, avoiding old girlfriends. Nothing was close to interesting till his biology lab. There, at the second station, was the mystery that held Edward's secret attention during most of his junior year. Bella Swan.

Edward found out that Bella went to "his" school a few days after the winter break. One of the teachers went on early labor and all students had to fill their hours with a free choice course. English Literature was the only class that suited Edward's practice hours. He only had one problem with that. At least four girls in there had or were trying to have some good time with him, he didn't.

When he first entered the class he had scanned the place really carefully. Some of them shoved those sitting beside them towards other sits. Others motioned for him to take the seats next to them. None of the boys had a vacant seat available for him. His decision was fast. Without loosing his cool posture, he walked with confidence and sat next to a girl he had never met before. Their interaction was brief and he was totally unaffected by her presence...At first.

The girl looked ordinary and quiet. She just said "_Hi, I'm Bella,_" and he introduced himself with a simple "_Edward_". She never bothered him and he enjoyed the silence off that little brunette who was acting like each day was the same and never tried to get associated with him.

As the weeks went by Edward had never given much thought to that girl. Bella Swan was quiet, good student, friendly and that was all. Everything changed the one and only day she was absent. It was the day Lauren had decided to sit next to Edward due to a problem with her contacts. Second row was not her choice usually, since the class was not her favorite one, but the hottest senior made everything look tolerable. A few seconds later she was almost licking his ear, pretending to ask him something on Romeo and Juliet. Edward was not in the mood and a comment on how much he disliked fake eye color on chicks killed her own for good.

When the next day he found Bella in her usual spot, always focused on her books the only thing that came in his head was "Thank God she is here". And that was Bella. No distraction, no unnecessary talking, no drooling over him, no strange looks. She was not popular but not an outcast. No sexy or provocative but neither old fashioned or consequential. Bella talked and listened, did her homework, participated in class and she was active in various extra projects, like the school paper, tutoring juniors, volunteering and others. The thing was... She was doing everything smoothly, without seeking attention or help.

Edward kept stealing glances towards the girl. Cause something was different on her after that day. She had minimum contact with her classmates outside school. No sleepovers, parties, movies. Not that she was not invited. People wanted Bella around. She was ok with boys and the girls were friendly, but she always looked indifferent about those things and usually declined offers due to all kinds of commitments she had. She was not making anything a big deal.

Edward was bored. Seeing Bella in Biology was like a sign. There was a mystery around her. What did she do when she was not in school? He had seen her often driving her car during the weekend going out of town, or returning in late afternoon hours. Are there any friends around? Was her father against her going out? She didn't look depressed or afraid of something.

Without much more thought he just took the seat next to her.

After the casual "Hey Bella" and "Hello Edward" they sat there, side by side, like it was natural.

Edward liked that feeling. Comfort.

The only thing that made a difference was a very unusual bracelet around her wrist. A handmade wooden piece, accurately sculptured, with a small charm hugging from it. A tiny golden snowflake. He found it to be weird but for some reason the jewel looked...important.

**A/N:** I hope someone reads this. If you have time please send some words.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All about twilight belong to SM. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author.

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort Girl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Senior year is considered to be an important rite of passage for everyone. Edward want it to be over soon. He had done almost everything a boy of his age was supposed to do. He had good grades, achievements in sports, a decent circle of friends and experience in all the fields of intimacy with the opposite gender. Truth to be told, he had nothing more fascinating to pursue than... Bella.

Biology class was not easy. All students had to take many tests and finish a ten-page assignment on human body functions. Edward barely managed to get int the classroom when the teacher announced that they would have to work as teams.

"And now that we are all here, let's see what your projects will be about." Professor Banner started putting papers on each station.

"You will work in pairs. The person sitting next to each one of you will be your lab-partner for the whole semester." A sudden noise filled the room and the first objections began.

"Sir?" Jessica Stanley started. "Can we switch partners or stations? I..." she tried to talk but a serious "No" from her teacher put a rather intense grimace of annoyance on her face.

"Just to get this clear. You will need extra homework for this project. I don't care if you are or not friends with the person next to you. This is a lab and a lab means working with people you may or may not like. I'm not going to waste time in matching friends into pairs. Got it?" The class went silent. A few "yes" and "whatever" followed and Banner just returned to his office without giving the subject any further attention. Jessica laid back on her chair, whispering something in Lauren's ear, her eyes focused on the back of Edward's head. If she was sitting in front of him , she would see a small , almost creepy smile on his lips. Edward had just started to like Banner.

"Take a good look on the papers in front of you. The project is focused on the human senses and the biological effects they have between humans. We are going to search the mechanics around our everyday biological interaction, what simple things, like touch or taste, do to our body. Use the rest of the hour to discuss your assignment as a team. I need your schedule by the end of the week. I remind you that this is team work and you will also get extra grade for your productive cooperation." Banner closed his notes and started preparing his next class, leaving his students to work.

Edward took the papers and gave half of the copies to Bella.

"Hey, have you worked with anyone before?" he asked, looking at her with curiosity.

Bella was already reading the copies, her face focused on the paper. She seemed a little pensive, like something was bothering her.

"No...No I haven't," she spoke softly, never taking her eyes from the theme.

Edward was wondering why she looked so serious. A brief look on the subject made him suspicious.

"Smell?" he noted, a little surprised himself. Smell was a sense but what could they do about it? The notes under the title made everything more specific. Banner wanted them to work on the effect of a human's smell on the biology of another human's body. There was bibliography and many links for them to get advice from, but the schedule was directly up to them. It was a lab, they needed to plan an experiment. An experiment that involved people alive and ready to be tested for their smell. Edward had seconds thoughts on that. They needed guinea pigs.

"I know," Bella mumbled. We need volunteers for all this. It..It will be awkward, won't it?"

"Edward looked toward her and nodded affirmatively."

"I think this is more advanced than I hoped. I mean...Are we ever gonna find someone who will let us smell them? It's a little weird..."

"Yeah, weird..." Bella agreed. "I'm not even sure if I like people smelling me..." she spoke again and she abruptly went silent, like she was embarrassed for even saying so.

Edward watched her in awe as her cheeks flushed and a beautiful coral color lightened her skin. Deep inside he knew he should be the embarrassed one. Cause deep inside, the first thing that came to his mind when he spelled "Smell", was the fresh fragrance of the girl next to him and how he was forcing himself not to take deep breaths and possibly frightened her. Bella smelled amazingly.

"I do," Edward spoke and then wished he was hit by a train or something. Bella was looking at him with her eyes and mouth wide open.

"I mean, I'm sure I would have issues about people smelling me," he tried to cover his awkward confession. Fortunately it worked. Bella seemed relaxed and the horror was gone from her face.

"Okay," she smiled softly. "We have to find our victims soon. I can ask some friends from the paper or maybe my dad. We need at least two, so..."

"Yeah, I will ask some friends, or my family," Edward spoke but without hiding his uncertainty.

"Don't you think we need a study schedule?" Bella was already counting the days before their first presentation.

"We only have three days to make a calendar of our work. I'm not sure..."

"You are not sure about the class. Come on, we will get through this, it's just until someone let's us deal with his smelling socks or a shirt after gym. Bella..." Edward interrupted her.

They both looked at each other and broke into a discreet laughter.

"No. I meant I'm not sure we have enough spare time. You have practice, I have lots of things after school... It is a bigger lab than I expected." Bella breathed hard and looked outside towards the heavy dark clouds on the sky.

"Well my practice never ends after seven. I can work on this later. I mean...If you can..." Edward whispered, playing a little impatiently with his pen. He wanted to do the lab with her. Only her...

Bella stayed silent. She was obviously thinking.

"Is there anything I can do for you? I mean, help you after school?" he blurted, clenching his pen tightly.

She smiled softly and just looked at him for a few seconds. Edward thought that, she suddenly looked older than her age, like the things she had to do were far from going for groceries or her part time job. She had the look of a woman, not just a 17year-old girl.

"No, nothing," she answered and focused on the papers again.

Edward wanted to ask her. Who was she after school. What were those "lots of things"? He didn't though. Cause that was exactly what Bella was special about. Privacy.

"We have twenty minutes left. How about we have a brain-storming now?" Edward insisted. Bella's face changed from dark to calm, if not happy and she looked at him and nodded yes.

Just as he was about to start writing down ideas, her hand stopped his pen and he found her looking at him with curiosity.

" I don't know why you sat next to me today, but thank you for not asking too much Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Any thoughts? Please review, makes me really happy!


End file.
